


Не особо чистое и плохо освещенное место

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, Pakula



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Стив и Баки занимаются сексом в мусорном контейнере Гидры.





	Не особо чистое и плохо освещенное место

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Not-So-Clean, Badly-Lighted Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733948) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

— Начинай приглашать меня в места получше, — сказал Стив, смахивая банановую кожуру с волос Баки. — Это место — настоящая помойка.

— Интерьер грязноватый, признаю, — ответил Баки.

Они находились в большом мусорном контейнере. Запах стоял отвратительный, но, к счастью, банан был одним из немногих продуктов питания. Все остальное было офисным мусором законсервированной ячейки Гидры, и поэтому они копались в нем в пятничный вечер. Стиву пришлось отменить бронь в Le Diplomate.

— Эти люди вообще слышали о шредере? — проворчал Баки. — Черт, здесь номер мобильного Батрока. У тебя он уже есть, не так ли?

— Не напоминай.

Батрок только недавно перестал присылать Стиву селфи из тренажерного зала. Баки хватало ума не ревновать, но он все равно злился.

— По сравнению с военной бюрократией Гидра — абсолютное зло, — смеясь, сказал Стив и склонился, чтобы порыться в груде бумаг, которую Баки не смог отличить от остального мусора.

Баки быстро смирился с изменившимися чувствами к заднице Стива. Когда ты уже справился с возвращением субъектной личности и перенесся в будущее на семьдесят лет вперед, чем тебя могут поразить несколько гейских мыслей? Это так, фоновый шум, пока ты виновато мастурбируешь в запасной ванной Ника Фьюри. Он надеялся, что Ник получил удовольствие от записи.

— Стив.

— Что, Бак?

— У тебя когда-нибудь был секс в мусорном контейнере?

Вопрос был риторическим. Баки на 90% был уверен, что 100% сексуального опыта Стива обеспечил он сам, а они никогда прежде не ныряли вместе в мусорку.

Стив обернулся, и его задница пропала из поля зрения.

— А у тебя был?

— Нет. Помнишь, как тогда пах мусор?

Стив засмеялся:

— Особенно летом, когда стоял неделю. Современные дети понятия не имеют, что упустили.

Стив вернулся к отчетам Гидры о расходах, его ягодицы в спортивных штанах выглядели великолепно и даже немного неправдоподобно.

— Сейчас мусор пахнет намного лучше, — сказал Баки.

— Угу, — ответил Стив. — Хочешь заняться сексом посреди мусора?

— Да, хочу.

— Это негигиенично, — сказал Стив, тем не менее спуская штаны.

— Тебе есть о чем волноваться, суперсолдат? Я воспользуюсь левой рукой.

Стив окинул обстановку острым взглядом с видом, с каким обычно продумывал стратегию и с каким теперь продумывал грязный (в прямом смысле этого слова) секс.

— Иди сюда, Баки.

Кипы бумаг, носовые платки и обертки от конфет, которых было полно в мусоре Гидры, скользнули вокруг Баки волной, стоило тому сдвинуться с места. Когда Стив вытащил из штанов его член и плюнул в свою ладонь, Баки лишь усмехнулся.

— Просто дрочка? — спросил он.

— Я не опущусь на колени в это.

— Ты даже руки не вымыл.

— Я только что плюнул на них, нет?

Следующая усмешка Баки обернулась довольным «угм», когда Стив грубо огладил его член. Дрочил Стив абсолютно небрежно и немного нетерпеливо, но это было идеально.

— Мы в переполненном мусорном баке, а ты все равно умудрился кончить мне на штаны.

На краю контейнера остался отпечаток левой руки Баки. Металл заскрипел — Баки изменил хватку, чтобы взять в руку член Стива.

— Другой рукой, — сказал Стив, нервно облизнув губы.

— Стив, я на твоих глазах выдираю этой штукой двери машин.

— Я доверяю тебе, Баки.

Бионическая рука Баки была очень, очень грязной. Он не чистил ее неделями, а в прошлый четверг они боролись с Роем. В его руке, вполне возможно, еще осталась куча пчел. А может, дело было не в доверии. Допустим, Стив тащился от его руки-робота, несущей смерть, и, допустим, Баки смирился с этим. И в мусорном контейнере они оказались благодаря ему. Баки согнул левое запястье, украдкой проверяя стыки на наличие пчел или продуктов их жизнедеятельности.

— Я никогда не делал этого левой рукой, — сказал Баки, чуть не споткнувшись на мусоре, когда наклонился к Стиву. Ему стоило ещё дома проверить проприоцепцию, но он не ожидал, что будет заниматься чем-то влажным. Судя по виду, Стиву не было больно, когда Баки начал надрачивать ему; значит, не было ни поврежденных рецепторов, ни остатков пчел.

Кто-то поднял крышку мусорного бака, и яркий свет уличного фонаря совершенно испортил настрой. Временно ослепленный Баки опознал Батрока по одному негодованию в голосе:

— Капитан, теперь я понимаю, почему вы так и не подписались на меня в Инстаграм.


End file.
